


herbert gets his pussy ate (its what he deserves)

by mfnamedherbert



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Cunnilingus, F/M, Heavily implied Virgin Herbert, M/M, Mentions of past F/M relationships, Mild Transphobia, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Trans Author Writing a Trans Character, Trans Herbert West (Re-Animator), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, dan is not good at eating out but we still love him, inexperienced herbert, its like one line, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfnamedherbert/pseuds/mfnamedherbert
Summary: First, there was Megan.  A devoted lover, caring enough to teach him the basics.The second girl was....Kathy? Katy? Dan only knew her for about 3 hours before she had pulled her clothes on and tottered through the house, giving a rather scandalised Herbert West a sloppy peck on the cheek when she passed him on her way out.The third girl was lovely Francesca. The only problem was, she was almost...too lovely, in the bedroom.And the fourth girl... the fourth person...was no other than Herbert West.
Relationships: Daniel Cain/Herbert West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	herbert gets his pussy ate (its what he deserves)

**Author's Note:**

> i am trans writing a trans character......if ur a fetishist get the fuck out i dont want u here :D
> 
> herbert west rides dick. he toldme because we r best friends
> 
> also there are a couple of 'feminine' descriptors for herberts body ('pussy', etc) so if you don't like that proceed with caution or don't read!! :)

Cain exhaled deeply, and tried to remember what he had been taught about oral sex.

You see, he _had_ done this on partners in the past, but it never ended in orgasm. They would simply pull his head back and suggest the pair get to the 'real fun'.

He had never tried it on _men,_ either.

First, there was Megan. A devoted lover, caring enough to teach him the basics.

\----------

 _"Good, Dan. That's real good. Just...No! Not..._ definitely _not there!...That's right, great, just push your tongue in a_ little _deeper and then flic-Ahh! Da-Dan!" She had cried out after he had done all she had told him. It was unrealistic, implausible, absolutely fake, but it still filled Dan with bubbling glee as he came up for air._

\----------

When she had passed, Dan, stricken with grief, resorted to what kept his relationship with the late blonde going - sex.

The second girl was....Kathy? Katy? Dan only knew her for about 3 hours before she had pulled her clothes on and tottered through the house, giving a rather scandalised Herbert West a sloppy peck on the cheek when she passed him on her way out.

\----------

 _"God, Dave, have you ever even_ touched _a woman before?!" The intoxicated woman had growled, taking a swig of the cheap wine Cain had brought up for them upon their return to the big house in the cemetery._

_He gasped for air as she let go of his head, and looked up at her, lips glistening, "It's Dan..." He slurred, not entirely offended by the mistake. In fact, come to think of it, he couldn't quite remember her name, either._

_"Whatever, just get back down there and_ shut up _!" She cried, giggling drunkenly. Daniel did as he was told, but soon enough she grabbed him by the hair, clearly tired of his awful attempts at cunnilingus, pulling him up, and placed a wet, bruising, passionate kiss on his pink lips._

_\----------_

The third girl was lovely Francesca. The only problem was, she was almost... _too_ lovely, in the bedroom.

\----------

 _"Oh, Daniel! You are so..._ wonderful _...but perhaps we should get to the real fun." She smirked at him, propping herself up on her elbows to look at the man on his knees, giggling when he grinned and crawled on top of her, the laugh getting captured between their mouths as he kissed her gently._

\----------

And the fourth girl... the fourth _person_...was no other than Herbert West.

That exact same Herbert West was currently perched on the edge of Dan's queen bed, tugging his scuffed black shoes off his tiny feet.

Dan couldn't stifle his laugh at the sight. "Holy shit, Herb, how small are your feet?" He chuckled, turning into a full laugh as the bespectacled man glared up at him.

"Well, I'm glad you're finding this entertaining."

"No, seriously, Herbert...like, do you shop in the kids' section?!" Upon hearing the question, West stiffened.

"Oh. My. God. You do! Oh, this is gold! Although...you know what they say about small feet..." He grinned, and eyed West's crotch, the shape of which was hidden by his oversized trousers. If Herbert could have gotten any stiffer, he did.

"You...you know about my...don't you, Dan?" His eyes were large with worry and rimmed with red, a stark contrast against his white cheeks, the blood having drained from them. His whole body seemed to tremble lightly.

"Your what, Herb? You're startin' to worry me, man, what is it?" He smiled at Herbert, but it never reached his eyes. Dan wasn't lying. West really was starting to scare him.

Instead of providing Cain with a verbal answer, Herbert simply took Dan's hand and placed it against his groin. Dan squeezed, expecting to feel a throbbing erection against his palm.

That wasn't the case.

Instead, there was the absence of a phallus and damp black fabric.

Holy shit. West had a pussy.

For a second, Cain wondered if he had tits, too.

"I don't have breasts, in case that's what you were thinking." West stated flatly. _God, he was good._

"...Herber-" Before Cain was able to get a single word out of his mouth, Herbert leaned forward, placing a chaste, virgin kiss on Dan's lips. It was inexperienced, firm, thoroughly unenjoyable, but briefly, Daniel thought he might want it to last forever. The idea was cut short when West pulled back, rosy lips matching red-rimmed eyes, and grinned nervously at the other doctor.

"If it's a problem, Dan, I'd like you to speak up. I would really rather you didn't lead me on."

Dan leaned back in surprise, hazel eyes wide, noting that his large hand was still firmly grasping at West's now obviously flat crotch _(seriously, how had he not caught on before?)_ and promptly ripped it away as if he had been burnt.

"Of course it isn't a problem, Herbert. I want to have sex with you to have sex with _you,_ not to have sex with your genitals." They both laughed weakly at that, and Cain sat down on the bed next to Herbert, pressing their lips together, in a more experienced, passionate version of Herbert's earlier attempt. He placed a strong hand against Herbert's sternum, gently pushing him to lay down, and West complied, some of his clear discomfort dissipating.

Crawling over his roommate's small form, he pressed open-mouthed, sloppy kisses to West's jaw, trailing down to his neck, biting his earlobe gently and drawing a tiny whimper out of the other man, warm fingers pushing up the sweater Herbert was wearing (one that Dan was _sure_ belonged to himself, but Herbert adamantly denied these claims) and brushing over his cold skin. West squeaked as Cain's nimble fingers pinched and rolled his hard pink nipples. He'd lost some sensitivity in them during surgery, but Herbert was so touch-starved that the gentlest brush of skin-on-skin sent thrilling sparks through his body.

He tugged the faded sweatshirt up over West's head, grasping him around the shoulders to keep him upright, leaving them almost nose-to-nose.

"I wanna eat you out... that cool?" He asked in a voice so low it was practically a whisper.

"Uh-huh!" West whined, grinding the damp crotch of his slacks against Dan's thigh.

Cain released his grasp on Herbert, letting him flop back down onto the bed, and stood, removing his clothes entirely. Getting the memo, Herbert unbuckled his belt, slipping his trousers and boxers off and letting them slide to the floor. That left them both fully nude and panting, Dan's girthy cock hard and rosy, Herbert's exposed hole glistening.

He watched closely as West shifted himself on the bed, squirming his way up the mattress until his back hit the headboard, and carefully positioned himself, legs spread wide, to allow Dan room to settle between his milk-white thighs.

Following suit, Cain stalked up the length of the bed on his hands and knees, his eyes dark, and pressed a kiss to Herbert's sternum. He trailed the wet pecks down the smaller man's chest, down the adorable little paunch of his lower belly, and placed his lips gently against the dark curls of West's pubic hair.

Relishing in the young man's wet gasp, he lowered himself down further, now flat on his stomach between Herbert's legs. Running his tongue along Herbert's damp pussy, he slowly pushed the very tip inside.

"Oh!" West gasped above him, and Dan smirked. He knew Herbert had never experienced this before, and that thrilled him. Slowly gaining confidence, West began guiding Cain's not-so-expert movements of his tongue.

"Go _deeper,_ Dan... just like that. Go-Ood!" He convulsed as Cain flicked and curled his tongue inside of him, "Good boy, Dan." West knew that Dan responded well to praise, and used that to his advantage, the way Dan's eyes lit up at his words, the way his freckled cheeks reddened, his tongue thrusting more enthusiastically sending a thrill through Herbert and going straight to his clit. His eyes rolled back in his head and he reached down to grip Dan's soft brown hair in his small hands when said man began running his fingers along Herbert's sex, gently rubbing his clit with a calloused thumb. 

It was then that Herbert came, digging his fingernails into Dan's scalp as he went stiff with orgasmic bliss. Riding the feeling out, West tugged Cain's head away from his groin, huffing out a laugh at the stiff grin Dan sent his way, his mouth red and glistening with ejaculate. 

"Get on your back." West mumbled, his words half-slurred. He was exhausted, but knew that he wanted to come multiple times that evening. He got up, shifting out of Cain's way to watch him flop down against the pillows, patting a toned thigh with a large hand, "Get over here, baby," His smile was cheesy and the attempt at seduction was rather awful, but nevertheless, Herbert found himself giggling as he straddled his roommate's slim waist.

"Do you have a condom?"

"Yeah... Do I need one? Can you still get, y'know... pregnant?" West glared down at him, clearly unimpressed by his hesitance over protection.

"No, but I'd like to be safe anyhow. _Especially_ if you ask all of your... _women_ the same question." Herbert replied coldly, just wanting Dan to hurry up and agree. Said man shook his head quickly, his brow furrowed.

"No! I mean, yes, I will put a condom on, totally." Grinning awkwardly once again, Dan rifled through his bedside drawers, fishing out a single silver-wrapped condom, ripping it open with his teeth (not without a tut from West) and lifted Herbert up by his hips to allow him to roll it over his considerable erection.

Herbert placed his small, sweaty hands against Dan's pecs, and took a deep breath through his mouth.

"You okay, Herb?" Cain inquired, the look in his eyes shifting quickly from dark to concerned as he stared up at the young man in his lap. West rolled his eyes at the nickname, a good sign.

"Yes, of course, just... could you..? I don't- I mean, I'm not too sure how to-" Herbert fumbled, visibly embarrassed. Dan simply beamed up at him, his smile gentle, easy. 

He wrapped long, tanned fingers around a slight waist as he lifted the smaller man until he was hovering just above the tip of Dan's cock, and slowly brought him down, pushing gently into Herbert's glistening hole.

They both gasped when Cain bottomed out. Keeping his hold on West's soft sides, he carefully eased him up and down, rocking his hips up into the young man to double the sensation, and relished in Herbert's small, quivering moans. _God,_ Dan thought, _He's moaning like a fucking virgin_ (ah, right). 

Soon, as he did before, Herbert built up some of his usual confidence, and, slowly but surely, took the ride into his own hands, rolling his hips and bouncing gently on Dan's girthy cock. The symphony of sounds leaving West's pouting lips were music to Dan's ears. He cried out, throwing his head back in pure bliss as Dan stimulated his G-spot, fireworks shooting through his body at the feeling. Dan groaned in return, at both the increasingly loud and passionate sounds of his roommate and the feeling of the man's hot, tight, slick channel enveloping him.

Feeling himself getting close, Herbert ran sweaty fingers down the trail of hair on his navel, slowly bringing them, down, down, down until they were against his enlarged clit. Massaging it, he felt his glasses slip down and off his nose, not bothering to pick them up off of Dan's glistening chest in his quest for a second orgasm that night.

Looking down, he took in the sight of Dan, eyebrows knitted together, mouth forming a pink 'O', his fingers gripping Herbert's waist too tightly as he thrust up into him, and it pushed him over the edge, the last waves of ecstasy washing over him, and he collapsed against Cain's broad chest, exhausted. He felt the other man speed up his thrusts, trying to reach orgasm, and Herbert raised his head, kissing Daniel Cain square on the mouth as he filled the condom he didn't want to wear.

Eventually, after the post-orgasmic bliss wore off, and the two men were left feeling tacky with sweat and, frankly, slightly disgusting, Cain pulled out of West, not missing the small, protesting whine that left the other man, desperate for the return of that comfortable fullness. Cain tugged the rubber off, tying the end and dropping it in his bedside trashcan.

West collapsed back down onto Dan's chest with a huff, "We should shower."

Hurriedly, Dan reached out and blindly pawed at the bedside table, his eyes already closed. His fingers skidded over West's glasses, which he'd placed there to avoid them getting crushed. Soon enough he found the light switch for the little tiffany lamp, and extinguished the light.

"Nope! Going to sleep. Goodnight, Herbert!" He said in a hurry, wrapping a strong arm around Herbert's back.

The smaller man huffed, "It's 8.30."

"Don't care, I am NOT showering right now, man."

Herbert huffed again, but Dan felt his eyelashes flutter closed against his chest, and he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading.......i am once again crying out for help. i will be showing this fanfiction to my therapsit


End file.
